The Mechanic
by WarriorHime53
Summary: An auto mechanic prodigy and adult daughter of Dominic and Letty Toretto by the name of 'Desi' is called in by N.E.S.T. when the autobots are heavily damaged and Ratchet is temporarily off lined. She agrees with conditions, unknowing that one of them has claimed her as his mate since her birth. The autobots now are not the only thing that the decepticons want.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mechanic**

**A story adopted by 'Nataya Sunstorme'**

**Rated M**

**Romance-Adventure-Suspense **

**The fast and the furious crossover with The Transformers**

**Oc x Ironhide / Dom x Letty / Brian x Mia**

**Summary: An auto mechanic prodigy and adult daughter of Dominic and Letty Toretto by the name of 'Desi' is called in by N.E.S.T. when the autobots are heavily damaged and Ratchet is temporarily offlined. She agrees with condictions, knowing that one of them has claimed her as his mate since her birth. The autobots now are not the only thing that the decepticons want.**

…

The beautiful, sunny day seemed to try to blind a handsome dark haired man by the name of Major William Lennox of the United States Army and head of a government funded group called N.E.S.T. as he stepped out of the silver hummer he drove in black boots that were 'laced for battle' and dressed in his army issued pants,jacket that had the appropriate patches with a black shirt underneath. He tried to contain a tired sigh as thought about the recent events and one word constantly on repeat in his mind, _Crap!_

A recent battle with the Decepticons had left most of the Autobots heavily damaged, including a practically mangled Ratchet and without the brave medic there wouldn't be a way to get the necessary repairs done. That was what led him where he was now, surprisingly back in Mission City, die to Epps having a contact here that he recommended to be the person they brought in to be their human mechanic.

Will stood in front of a huge garage called 'ADT Automotive' and with a shake of his head at how desperate they all were as of late he headed inside to the front counter where a rather bored looking male teenager sat.

"Excuse me." Will made his voice polite as the teenager lifted his blond hair and dark blue eyes to look at him sharply from whatever game he was playing on his phone, "I am looking for someone. I was told to ask for the 'ADT Boss', can you help me?"

The teenager took one look at him, taking in the uniform along with his no nonsense attitude before nodding, "Yeah, one second." Will watched with a raised eyebrow as the kid spun around in the swivel chair he sat on to face a closed door, "HEY BOSS – SOMEONE IS OUT HERE ASKING FOR YOU!" There was a loud, answering clanging noise immediately followed by a thud as the kid spun back around, practically sweat dropping and having a sheepish looking grin as his lips slowly gave an almost silent 'whoops..'

Will shook his head, exasperated as he thought something along the lines of '_Teenagers these days_' but promptly forgot his own name and lost the ability to breathe when the door opened to reveal an angel.

Mind you, most men don't visualize angels frowning deeply at them while covered in engine grease, but no one at N.E.S.T. ever did claim to be normal. She had to stand at least five and a half feet of voluptuous curves that were wrapped in steel-toe black boots, low rise black cargo pants and a grease stained gray half tank top that revealed her toned stomach and arms that were olive skin toned and flawless. Her silky black hair was a waterfall of naturally voluminous curls that tried and succeeded in escaping from her high ponytail and easily reached her hips with bangs framing her aristocratic face that consisted of exotically slanted aquamarine eyes, a small nose, high cheekbones and full, frowning pink lips.

Her frown and raised eyebrow caught his dark eyes, making him remembered why he was here and that he had a beautiful wife and daughter at home that was waiting for him, when a hand reached out to shake his and her mouth opened to speak, "Arianna Desideria Toretto, otherwise known as ADT but my friends just call me Desi. You wouldn't happen to be the one that my buddy Roman Pearce's twin brother sent?"

He made an effort to ignore how her voice naturally sounded as sweet as honey as he answered her question with a nod and shook the offered hand that he thought should have been too soft for someone that was a mechanic, "Yes ma'am. My name is Major William Lennox. The thing you are needed for is top secret, it is also a huge job and you may be asked to stay as part of the team."

The woman that was now know as 'Desi' raised an eyebrow at him , her face looking positively intrigued with a smirk directed his way. "I'll do it – for a price."

"Name it." Will demanded softly, knowing that if she was as good of a mechanic as Epps thought she was to recommend her for this type of thing – he would pull any and all strings to get her on board.

"The names of my family and I cleared along with that military hard ass Hobbs off their asses and mine."

"Done." He responded immediately, straight faced and dead serious, not even going to ask why someone from the military was giving problems to her and her family in the first place.

That one word made her smile brightly and she gave him a nod as it lit up the room, "Well then lead the way then Major." The last word came out in a slightly Spanish accented voice, "I'm all yours."

She didn't mean that flirtatiously since she had a feeling the guy was married but by the way that he was looking at her when he first saw her, a look that she was used to some people giving her, she didn't doubt that at least once he wished that was true.

…...

Having witnessed Mission City first hand for herself, freaking out just wasn't on Desi's to-do list. In fact, the only thing she said before pulling out her spotlessly clean tools to work was , "_Holy crap, what the hell happened to them_?"

For a solid month she worked on Ratchet, and when he finally came back online he was good as new, complete with polish and wax. The fact that he was so thoroughly repaired by a single tiny human female, of course shocked the crap out of him. She was indeed asked to stay full time as Ratchet's Assistant 'Medic' and one by one the two of them fixed up and introduced her to the Autobots. Ironhide's reaction to her was especially entertaining, at first spluttering and cursing as she flirted outrageously with the 'dead sexy truck with huge cannons' however when Epps occasionally playfully flirting with her, Ironhide may or may not have been silently glaring his light blue optics at anyone who did so. They didn't know for sure, as Ironhide never held back what he had to say in the first place and he always looked standoffish and serious for a robot.

Surprising everyone, the two had become fast friends and Ironhide was becoming increasingly protective when it came to Desi and one would never be seen for long without the other. However, life never seemed to go smoothly for long if you were a Toretto and soon trouble arrived.

It was a hot, sunny day and Desi was outside washing Ironhide's car while clad in a dark gray almost black skimpy bikini with ruffle accents paired with a pair of dark jean ripped short shorts when cars came storming through the parking lot at a fast speed. Ironhide's holoform lounged nearby admiring her body and feeling her brushing her body against his car. At 6'4" cowboy built with all hard and toned muscles with chiselled rugged features with short, messy black hair and bright blue eyes. In they came, a caravan of military trucks led by a distinctive black SUV. A dark skinned, muscular man with a close shaved head by the name of Hobbs, of course he would find her, and the first thing that he did was get in her face and started to bark at her – Figuratively of course.

All eyes were on her as she stood there with calmness that was almost frightening and waited for him to finish, nonchalantly inspecting her nails. She was completely oblivious to the Peterbilt, Hummer, Corvette and Ferrari sliding up behind her and around them until she looked up at Hobbs after when he was done with a small smirk etched on her face. "Are you done or should I wait a few more minutes?" Her smirk grew as she saw Hobbs' usual tanned face start to red in anger, "Good, first things first this is a top military base and even though you are apart of the military I can safely say that you don't have the clearance to be here in the first place. Second, unless you want a giant alien foot up your tight ass, I strongly suggest that you get out of my face."

Desi could tell it was all he could do not to laugh in her face but he somehow managed to keep his tough guy look on his face, smirking tauntingly at her while looking much more than a huge asshole than ever. "There's no such thing as giant alien robots." He said, voice barely maintaining neutrality and not taunt her like everything in him demanded, only for her to raise an amused eyebrow at him and pointed behind him. Hearing the sound of crunching metal, Hobbs and his men turned to see Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Mirage transformed into huge alien robots.

"Would you like to try that again?" Desi leaned her wet body on Ironhide's car, watching in amusement as in no time flat Hobbs' men were screaming like little girls instead of big bad soldiers while he just stood there, tense and looking as stupid as he actually was with his mouth open. When he turned back around to demand what kind of sick game was she playing to build some robot to try and scare them, only to see her perched almost daintily on the open palm of a black robot with one leg over the other and the robot's huge cannon pointed at him, locked on target.

"You were saying?" At the youngest Toretto woman's question, Hobbs promptly squeaked and hit the floor with a dull thud, out cold.

Ironhide shifted his optics to the small woman that was on his palm, wondering why she made his spark flutter ever since he laid eyes on her, and had to smirk a little himself when he saw that she looked oddly pleased with herself. She jumped down, his eyes catching a birthmark that her hair covered making him not notice it until now but he instantly recognized it for exactly what it was, smiling almost with a weird mixture of feral and teasingly at Hobbs' unconscious form in front of her.

"This is going to be so much fun." The way she purred that one sentence made all the of the robots except for Ironhide, who looked down at her excitement with amusement, shift nervously. Thankful that they never pissed the normally sweet woman off before.

_Gosh, now wonder Ironhide got along with her so well. _

…..

…

…..

**I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think? **

**Please? :) Thank you for reading.**

**This chapter has 1,933**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, one.) I am back. Two.) I never abandoned this or another story, even though I haven't updated yet, they are still active. Desi is playful and mischievous, I hope you guys like this. :) **

...

Desi sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead that was from the hot weather outside the base, her face a look mischief that all the autobots and the military didn't want to know the answer as to what made her look that way. Ironhide was again in his holoform with his eyes trained on his mate before either of them walked back into N.E.S.T, she grinned widely and pulled out a computer, her fingers moving around the keys before playing a recording, live video.

"_Wha-" _

_Luke Hobbs and his team groaned various things as they started to wake up._

_"Ugh.. Boss, I had the weirdest dre-AH!" Around the dark room they were in, there were terrifying sounds coming from each corner of the room from a cd player that Desi requested Ironhide to record. The soldiers tried to move away __like strung up, live and terrified fish __as the sounds bounced off corner to corner, only for them to notice one thing after their grogginess and panic disappeared. _

_They were hung upside down by their toes. _

_From the night vision on the camera, Desi held her sides and laughed hard when watched Hobbs used a pocket knife to cut himself down, tried to catch himself with his hands.. only to fall flat on his face, his voice loud and vengeful _

_"TORETTO!"_

Desi wiped the tears from her eyes in amusement and looked up from the computer to see Ironhide looking at her softly, as if he had never found a thing that amazed him as much as she did.

Desi smiled cheekily at him, pausing when the hair on the back of her neck before she sharply pulled the laptop's screen down and gave Major Lennox an innocent smile that was paired up with wide sparkling eyes when he walked by her. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently telling her that she looked like someone who had just pulled a successful prank, before shaking his head and leaving her alone. As long as it didn't effect her job, he wasn't about to pry into what she did in her spare time.

She breathed out a near silent huff of air in relief, before smiling brightly making Ironhide shake his head at her, his whole body shaking with laughter. "Let's get back to work."

He followed her with a wide smirk on his face, "What does this Luke Hobbs have against you?" Ironhide asked her curiously, his sensors going a while a minute to try and gain anything he could off of the military man that dared to scream at his mate in such a way. He was prepared for this 'Luke Hobbs' to become a problem in the near future even if he would hope it wouldn't come to that.

"He isn't against me per say." Desi murmured softly in response as she looked underneath Bumblebee's hood to try and see what his current problem was. "It's a sort of long story but the short version is that my dad thought my mother was dead, went after who he thought killed her with my Uncle Brian and ended up getting caught by the police in the long run. In transport to jail, my Aunt Mia and a few uncles sprung him and they were all on the run. Luke Hobbs was called in to take in both my dad and my Uncle Brian." She stopped and poked around things before she continued, "Things were 'settled' after a while, if you can call it that, however Luke doesn't like that I am mostly like my father with my mother's feisty, mean streak when push comes to shove. He keeps an eye on me the most out of the new generation of kids because of it. Like I told Lennox : Hobbs is a hard ass."

She shrugged, as if she didn't just pull a prank on him by hanging said military man and his team upside down in an abandoned warehouse with the help of the Autobot that was right next to her. As if she couldn't understand at all what Luke Hobbs had against her. The slight twitch upwards on the right side of her lip proved otherwise though and that she was still thinking of his girlish screams with amusement.

"Okay, Bee - you're all set." Desi smiled as she put down the hood of his car, giving him a small pat before smirking when the polite yet mischievous robot sped off quickly, no doubt picking up on her dark amusement easily.

An semi evil crackle left her mouth at the thought of Hobbs, making any soldier nearby look at her strangely, take a few steps back from what they were doing and blink a few times while asking themselves what she was thinking to make them laugh like that. Robert Epps blinked as he stared at the two beside his friend and higher up by the name of Will, and smiled widely at the sight that not only did Ironhide and 'Little Desi' seem close but it seemed that the high screams that came from Desi's computer was the result of their amusement.

"Epps." Will gave him a dry look that his friend knew all too well since it was given one to many times to count, the one that told Epps to get back to work.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Epps' tone of voice would have been counted as annoyed if it weren't for the smile that pulled at his lips still as he moved to the long table of guns to clean them and make sure they worked properly.

As he began to pull one of them apart to clean it, his mind drifted to the woman both he and Roman thought as family. She was sweet, loyal, mischievous and feisty even after the bitter end, and he knew as soon as Will proprosed to get a mechanic that he knew just the one they needed.

And if he knew Desi - which he most definitely did - he had a feeling that what she was laughing about was a prank that succeeded wonderfully beyond what she had hoped for.. and if it was on that Hobbs guy that screamed in her face for seemingly no apparent reason?

He eyed the 'innocent' laptop in on Desi's station and had one, amused lingering thought before he turned his focus back to the guns in front of him.

_Yeah, I definitely need to see that video._

_..._

**Okay, I hope you guys will let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading. :)**


End file.
